Du désir à la folie
by Eejil9
Summary: Un homme et une vélane dans une clairière. PWP


**Bonjour !**

 **Puisque j'ai décidé de transférer mes textes d'un site à un autre, je joins aussi celui-ci... Même si je ne l'assume que moyennement. Il s'agit de ma participation au concours de PWP (plot, what plot ?) d'HPF, qui a lieu tous les deux ans, et qui a pour principe d'écrire des textes érotiques de qualité. PWP donc, texte érotique explicite sans intrigue (ou presque), faisant moins de 1000 mots.**

 **Il y avait un certain nombre de contraintes, le thème était "Voyage en terre inconnue", il fallait écrire, soit un texte avec deux personnages de deux espèces douées d'intelligence différentes (Humain/vampire, par exemple), soit avec deux personnages de générations différentes, soit avec deux personnages de pays différents. Il y avait aussi tout un tas de mots interdits et obligatoires, je vous passe le détail...**

 **J'ai choisi de relever le défi de la différence d'espèce. C'était pas évident du tooouuut.**

 **C'est le seul et unique texte érotique que j'aie écrit à ce jour, et il est carrément chelou. J'implore votre indulgence.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Haletant, entre deux baisers, Philémon fixait la silhouette élancée et ondoyante de la divine créature qui avait accepté de partager son étreinte. Il savait que tout cela était faux. Il savait que cette beauté était un enchantement trompeur, et qu'il y avait été piégé comme le premier des débutants.

De sa main à la peau translucide de pâleur, elle défit les liens de la robe de sorcier de Philémon, alors que ce dernier était trop stupéfait pour réagir.

Il était complètement sous le charme, au sens littéral du terme : un enchantement, ou une malédiction. C'était au moins cela, ce pouvoir mystérieux qu'elle détenait. Tout en elle envoûtait et attirait, à commencer par le regard où des pupilles étrécies se noyaient dans un bleu limpide.

Pourtant, Philémon avait la formation adéquate, il étudiait les créatures magiques dotées d'une intelligence proche ou supérieure à celle des humains. Il avait toujours eu conscience des risques qu'il encourait, il était resté sur ses gardes. Et pourtant... Quelques minutes à son contact, quelques mots, et il était passé de la curiosité au désir et du désir à la folie. Il était trop tard pour résister, maintenant.  
Bien trop tard. Elle s'attaquait désormais à son pantalon. Il sentait depuis de longues minutes que son corps manifestait un émoi sans précédent. Etait-ce dû aux étranges capacités de sa partenaire, ou à sa simple beauté ? Il l'ignorait.

Avec un respect teinté de crainte, il débarrassa de sa robe la déesse qui avait jeté les yeux sur lui. Respect et crainte, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait : respect pour sa beauté irréelle, et crainte qu'elle ne remarque finalement qu'il était un pauvre humain sans attrait, et qu'elle ne le délaisse.  
Sous la robe, elle était nue, plus belle encore qu'il ne l'avait imaginée.

Quand elle glissa ses doigts dans son caleçon, Philémon n'eut plus la force de réfléchir.  
Une main glacée et envoûtante effectua de longs mouvements de va-et-vient autour de sa virilité dressée, tandis que l'autre faisait adroitement glisser le dernier vêtement qu'il restait au pauvre sorcier ensorcelé. Ce dernier était surpris de ne s'être pas encore laissé submerger par ses émotions... Il n'avait rien d'un Don Juan, habituellement, et ses rares conquêtes quittaient avec une moue dépitée la petite chambre qu'il louait une fortune dans le quartier sorcier de Paris. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle conséquence des étonnantes aptitudes de son amante inespérée.

Stupéfait, il s'allongea au sol lorsqu'elle le lui intima d'une légère poussée sur sa poitrine nue. Etendu sur le dos, il fut pris d'une soudaine inquiétude : pourquoi une telle créature voulait-elle de lui ? N'était-ce pas un piège pour le dévorer cru sans plus de procès ?  
Quand elle s'allongea entre ses jambes et posa les lèvres sur la partie la plus précieuse de son anatomie, il fut encore moins rassuré... Personne n'avait jamais songé à initier Philémon à ce genre de pratiques. Et puis, son incompréhension se mut en plaisir aveugle. La bouche de la créature retraçait le trajet que sa main avait esquissé quelques minutes plus tôt, tandis que le sorcier respirait de plus en plus fort sous le coup de l'excitation.

Quand elle se redressa lentement, comme à regret, Philémon tenta de se lever. A lui, désormais, de lui offrir ses caresses. Mais elle le repoussa d'une main autoritaire, étonnamment puissante par rapport à sa fragilité apparente. Un instant, Philémon crut apercevoir les traits vengeurs de son autre apparence. Le visage laid et effrayant qu'elle réservait aux plus grandes colères. Mais en un battement de cils, elle retrouva la douceur de sa beauté indescriptible.

Accroupie au-dessus de lui, elle saisit son sexe et le fit pénétrer en elle. Le contraste entre la froideur de sa main et la fournaise de son intimité tira un râle de plaisir à Philémon. Ne maîtrisant pas grand-chose, il se contenta de parcourir le corps parfait de son amante de ses mains tremblantes d'excitation et de plaisir, tandis que, éclatante et victorieuse, elle ondoyait au-dessus de lui dans un rythme envoûtant. Il s'attarda sur la poitrine généreuse, avant de descendre sur la douce courbe de ses fesses. A cet instant, la divine créature émit un gémissement de plaisir.

Alors, il reproduisit son geste, accompagnant de ses mains les mouvements de sa partenaire, dont le souffle devenait de plus en plus rauque. Le rythme se fit plus intense, et la forêt environnante devint plus floue. Philémon en oublia même qu'il était couché à même le sol et que son dos était chatouillé par l'herbe drue de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.  
Les gémissements de la belle se firent plus sonores tandis que Philémon ne cherchait plus à retenir ses râles. Foudroyée par le plaisir, elle s'allongea contre le torse de ce sorcier rencontré par hasard, sans pour autant diminuer le rythme. Philémon sentait contre la poitrine toutes les courbes de son amante.

Et c'en fut trop pour lui. Alors que la créature à la beauté incroyable se contractait autour de lui et crispait ses mains parfaites, il atteignit l'acmé de son plaisir.

Hors d'haleine, il fut incapable d'esquisser un geste lorsqu'elle retomba à côté de lui. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait se lever et partir, comme toutes les autres. Mais elle se contenta de poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, et de caresser du bout des doigts la joue de Philémon.  
Il ignorait son nom, mais il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Parce qu'elle était une Vélane, un peu. Parce qu'elle n'était pas partie, surtout.

Finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas si faux. Une certitude embrasa son cœur tandis que la belle créature saisissait sa main avec douceur : cette étreinte était la première, mais sûrement pas la dernière.

Il était Philémon, il ne devait aimer qu'une femme dans sa vie. La voyante que son père avait consultée à sa naissance l'avait dit.  
Et bien Philémon n'aimerait qu'une femme, quand bien même celle-ci s'avérait être une Vélane.

* * *

 **Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, ces deux personnages sont les grands-parents de Fleur et Gabrielle Delacour. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop envie de me lyncher...**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !**

 **Et à très bientôt !**


End file.
